Rock Star
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Two hundred years after Edward left he goes to a club on Alice's request, he is very surprised to see who is the lead singer of the band, but will he be able to win back the Old Bella? Or will he ahve to learn to love Be-be Swan? Better than it sounds! R
1. Rockstar

**Disclaimer: So I talked to Stephanie Meyers last night… she told me that I could have the Twilight series for being such an awesome fan and standing in line for seven hours (skipping school) just to see the movie only to find out that I was in the wrong line up the whole time and by the time I got in the right ling up it was sold out!! But I was so happy when she gave it to me and I just couldn't believe it!! Can you believe it? Twilight is mine!! Ha ha….I was such a happy girl!!!! Then suddenly there was this really loud noise and I was like "No it's James! And he wants to eat me!" then I realized it was something worse…my damn alarm clock!!...so alas I woke and I realized that it was a dream…**

**Stephanie Meyers: You dream about me? That's a little creepy…I'm not going to give you twilight now…**

**Me: NOOOOOOOO**

**James: Can I come and eat you now?**

**Me; I said when I get Twilight!! **

**James: *sigh* fine…I'll just go chew on Bella a while longer**

**XXX**

_**Edward's POV**_

I sighed as we walked into the club, why is it Alice said it is so important to be here and yet she didn't come? Carlisle, She's annoying!!

"So What's so special about this club anyway?" Rosalie asks as a robot comes up to us and serves us a drink.

I hate those things, they're so weird, and why are humans so lazy? They have to build machines of themselves to do their job. I was pleased to find that everyone else was thinking the same thing. I remember two hundred years ago when time was perfect, no robots, no automatic cars, it was just me and Be-… her… though she was long dead, it has after all been two hundred years, I miss her so much though…

Everyone cheered as a man came on stage, he held a mic and was cheering with the crowd.

"Hey guys! Sup?" He called and everyone cheered louder.

"So we have a special guest for you tonight, an awesome singer who just made it into the top ten in America! So tell me out of those ten who would you want to be here tonight?"

I had never heard of the top ten, I didn't really pay attention to modern music, and I almost growled when Emmett started to chant with the crowd:

"Be-be, Be-be, Be-be, Be-be!"

"Emmett!" I hissed. He turned.

"Whose Be-be?"

He shrugged.

"Be-be?" The man said looking confused, he shrugged sadly. "Well…I don't know about that, I mean why would be-be be in Port Angeles?" That's right Port Angeles, we were back in Forks, happy and content, going to Forks High School…again.

The crowd only chanted louder, and the man laughed. "How 'bout I give y'all a clue huh? What do ya' say?" The crowd cheered.

Then suddenly music played, and a voice could be heard: "Na na na na na na, na na na na na na!" The crowd cheered even more loudly, thought none of them could beat Emmett's almost high-pitched screams, even Jasper and Esme, and Carlisle and…even Rose where cheering, great now I'm a loner!

"Well It seems you were right! I give you Be-be Swan!" the man ran off the stage as the music started again.

_**Be-be (Bella) POV**_

"Be-be! You're on in five minutes!" Joey , my stage manager, called.

"Thanks Joe!" I turned to my "band" who were also my coven. They all smile.

I lived in a small coven of animal hunting vampires, there was Krista and her mate Jeffery, who looked about twenty, even though they were changed when they were forty-eight, they had been married when they were humans and had three daughters, though only one of them wasn't killed by the vampire that changed them, that was Molly, who was eighteen, and then her mate was Luke. Then there was Colton, he loved me could see it in his eyes….

Our band was simple, I was lead singer, and sometimes lead guitar, Jeff was drummer, Molly was my back-up and sang with me in duets (Luke did sometimes too), Krista was the bass and Luke was the alternative, so if we needed a keyboard he was keyboard, if we needed another guitarist, he was our man. Then Colton was… well he didn't do anything, he wasn't in the band…at all, and he just sat and watched us. I loved him and he could see it in my eyes…

"You guys ready?" I ask looking at the couples.

"Oh yeah!" Molly cheered, we sat quietly listening to the crowd cheer loudly and chant my name. I smirked at Luke who sighed.

Our band was actually called Blood Sucking Humans but most people just called us Be-be, which was the name I took up after _they _left and I graduated.

"You're on!" Joey called as I heard the music to our opening song "So What" start.

The band when first down the metal stairs playing their instruments, then there was smoke and I jumped on the stage and started to sing.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na_

I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp - Shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you love  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da

The crowd went crazy as I gave my last nonsense word and I thanked them gratefully. "Thank you, thank you!"

"So how are you guys tonight?" I ask. They cheering.

"That's good, that's good. So surprised to see me?" More cheering, "Yeah, so There's this rumor going around that me and Colton are engaged." More Cheering, "I don't know where people get these Ideas…"

Just then Molly cut me off. "Yeah they've only been dating for what? A hundred and fifty years." Literally, yeah we have, but that was a joke in the band, we told all our fans that.

"Ha, ha. Now to reveal the truth about me and Colton, Jeff drum roll please….It is so true! I'm getting married!" I screamed and that was when I saw them.

Six pale people standing in the crowd looking up at me, they seemed sad…good! Now I just had to show them how happy I really am.

"Yes, marriage, something so…so, Innocent…"

Luke started to play a soft melody on the piano.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

"So I'm sorry to say but we're not the only band on tonight so this will be our final song, and I decided to sing a song that really means something to me. Now as most of you know Colton is my second boyfriend, _ever, _my first boyfriend was…different and well he knew that I always got myself in trouble, and apparently he thought that if he left me it would 'help' me, ha a lot of good that did, I'm more messed up than ever…but you know what I say to that?" I held the mic towards the crowd

"So What!" They screamed and I laughed.

"Hell yeah! Any way when he left I felt utterly heart broken and that's when I started to write all my break-up songs, and this one is the only one that really stuck."

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I gave a last cheer and the crowd went wild. "Goodnight everybody!" I yelled. Then we walked off stage.

_**Edward POV**_

I could hardly believe it, my Bella standing on the stage. She was different, hre hair was short and black, and she was extremely pale, she was also even more beautiful, and her eyes….she was a vampire. She was dressed a little inappropriate; she wore a red jump suit type thing that had a zipper that was unzipped to the top of her stomach. She had a black belt that sat on her waist and the bottom of the red suit was as short as panties…my Bella was a slut… **(outfit pic on profile)**

**XXXX**

A/N: So what do you think of this story? Sorry for the long disclaimer…but I thought it was funny, but that may be because it was true…lol REVIEW!!

_**SONGS:**_

_**So What!: Pink**_

_**Innocence: Avril Lavigne**_

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes: Kelly Clarkson**_


	2. Matter of Blood Type

**Disclaimer: So I saw the Twilight movie (finally) and well frankly it was really good but the vampires are so ungraceful!! They're supposed to be really quiet when they jump, but whenever Emmett and Edward jump it's like BAM! So I went to Stephanie and asked her about it and she said 'you see the actors aren't actually vampires" so I was like oh! And I said "okay, so if I can't own you're twilight characters (*cough* Edward*cough*) can I at least own Robert Patinson?" and she laughed at me and said hell no! He's mine… and I screamed…..I was unhappy**

**James: How about now-**

**Me: NO!!...Bella?**

**Bella: …*sigh* fine…*holds out arm***

**XXX**

"Be-be!" Colton exclaimed. I smiled and waved. He waved back not moving from his spot. I sigh and shake my head, walking away.

So was it true? Am I really getting married to Colton? No. I could laugh at the concept, in fact Molly was sending me sarcastic remarks through telepathy, her power. Why? You may ask…because Colton is a werewolf. Yes a werewolf! He imprinted on my in Europe, he was with a weird pack that didn't know that vampire's existed. He started to follow us and I sent him away, then the media started asking I had ever had a boyfriend, and I called him back saying he was my boyfriend.

So why is it funny that I'm saying that I'm marrying him? Because he was only thirteen… we had met him when he was nine… though he looked about twenty, which was the age I was going for, even though that's two years off. I loved Colton, but more as a son, or maybe even a little brother, but fiancé?

I laughed out loud. I felt Molly go into my head and she started to laugh as well. "What?" Krista asked as the next band started to play.

"B is marrying Colton," Luke said, catching on quickly.

Soon enough everyone was laughing. Then there was a knock on the door and Molly growled.

_Cullens! _ She screamed in everyone's head, even the people outside the door. Everyone growled, except me. I froze.

"Be-be? Everything alright in there?"

"Yeah, Joey everything's fine, you need us?"

"You have visitors, they have backstage passes, can I let them in?" I was about to say no when Molly answered for me.

She ran to the door and flung it open at vampire-speed, no need to worry Joey was a vampire too.

"No they cannot come in! They are the Cullens! The filthy blood-suckers that left Be-be in this pathetic town, I swear I'll tear you bit-"

"Malls!" I hollered…screeched…half sobbed.

She continued to glare at the six vampires… they all stared back at her with guilty looks, except Edward, his eyes were on me. I quickly looked away; the one Cullen I _want_ to hug wasn't there.

"Molly, dear, get away from the door…" Krista said cautiously, still giving the Cullens her famous death glare.

"Where's Alice?" I asked abruptly.

Luke, Jeff, Krista and Molly, all gave me a funny look. I took a step closer and Esme squeaked…what's wrong with her?

_She's about to explode…_Molly snickered.

I half-smiled and opened my arms. Immediately Esme had me in a vice-like grip sobbing tearlessly, she stroked my face.

"Oh Bella…"

"Bella?" my coven all said in unison.

I shrugged. "Actually Esme…it's Be-be now…" she smiled and nodded.

"Yo; B!" I heard Colton's voice sound from the door. I looked up to see the five remaining Cullens looking at the werewolf with scrunched up noses, and looks of disgust.

"Hey Colton, sorry I didn't come see you after the show, I _was _going to change…but…I got… distracted."

He shrugged and came into the room, ignoring the Cullens. "It's no prob…really, so are we like going to the after party?" He smiled. I let go of Esme and walked over to him.

"Think you could pass for twenty-one?" Molly teases raising an eyebrow. Jeff and Luke snicker as molly continues to smirk. Krista slaps both Jeff and Luke.

"B you told them how old I am…that is so uncool!" He whined in a baby-ish voice... incase you were wondering, no he had _not _hit puberty yet.

"Molly can read your mind Cole, it's not my fault."

"Yeah but I hate feeling like kid!" He whined again.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Colton, you're not a kid! You turned thirteen, you're officially a teenager."…who else?

"Molly will you stop it?"

"Stop what? Stop teasing your _fiancé?_" She smiled mischievously…so me and Molly weren't that close…she actually reminded me of Rosalie…so what?

"Yeah nice call on the by the way, now nobody will suspect a thing when we leave him in Europe!" Jeff was… temperamental…

"You're leaving me at home!"

"Cole, you have to go back to your mom." He cut me off by his arms slinging around my wait. I sighed deeply.

"I can't leave you! I love you Isabella!" he sobbed….great he was crying.

"Help me." I mouthed to Molly.

"Do I want to know?" Suddenly Alice appeared and I screamed ripping the teenager off me.

"Alice!"

"Bella!"

We hugged still shrieking. "Wow…mood swings much? B, do you love or hate the Cullens?" Molly asked with a confused.

"I love them! Well…" I glanced at Edward, then back to Molly, "most of them."

"Bella you look hot!" Alice said abruptly looking me over.

I snorted. "I looked like a slut, I have to get this crap off my face and change before we go to the club, and by the way…It's Be-be…or just one B."

She frowned…"I knew you would say that, though I hoped you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because that's just the beginning of the changes that I am not going to like…" She trailed off moving toward Jasper.

I looked at the sobbing werewolf. "Joey makes sure he gets home safe okay?" Joe nodded and I went into the change room.

I came out with no make-up on but the Cullen's all gasped, and Rose covered Emett's eyes when he whistled. My coven look at me and then back at the Cullens.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked Carlisle.

"We're just used to Bella Swan, still warming up to Be-be Swan." He says not looking at me.

I smirk and look in the mirror…I was wear a blue plaid mini skirt that barely passed my but, and a white off-the-shoulder shrug…with no shirt underneath… in fact with nothing underneath. I also wore white stockings with those clippie things to clip in to my underwear to keep them up. **(pic on profile)** Oh yeah, I was hot.

"B?" I looked at Colton and smile sadly. He had his bags. I guys I will miss him a little.

"You're leaving now?" He nods.

I give him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before sending him off. "Bye sweetie." He smiles and turns to everyone else.

They all nod and he walks off. "Good, finally I hate dragging him around." Molly says smugly.

I sigh and look back at the Cullens….I'm surprised that I'm not scared or something, it just seems so normal to be around them, like they're not the Cullens at all, but just some other coven… had I changed that much?

I looked at Edward, who was still looking at me, I felt something snap in my chest and realized that the hole was coming back, the hole that I thought went away when I became Be-be, but it was there, stronger than ever.

_Are you okay? _ Molly sent me a worried glance.

"Yeah Malls I'm fine, let's go."

As we walked past the Cullens I turned around to face them. "It was good seeing you again, come visit me whenever." They all murmured, and then Molly growled menacingly at Edward….great she knows which one Edward is.

"Would you like to join us?" Krista asked Esme suddenly.

I glanced at her and Esme smiled, so did Krista. It was then I realized they looked almost exactly alike. Both had brown hair, beautiful (obviously) pale skin (even more obviously) and they both wore that motherly expression that could make anyone feel better. But there was one tiny difference…

"I don't know…want do you think Carlisle?" She looked at her husband.

"I don't thi-"

"We'd love to come!" Alice said racing to my side.

"Alice…if you come you might….end up hating me." I looked down-hiding my eyes. It was true… they would hate me… let's just say I was different.

"Bella why are your eyes brown?" Edward spoke. I look up at him and almost gasp, I forgot how beautiful his voice was. Immediately, I placed a hand on my chest retracting a sob, the hole opened wider.

"She's a shape-shifter," Luke explained, placing a hand on my back.

"And don't talk to her!" Molly snapped, Luke added a growl to emphasize the warning.

Alice, ignoring all of this, smiled and hugged me again. "Bella, of course we won't hate you." She kissed my cheek and then I sighed, feeling slightly better being in my best-friend's arms.

"Yes you will." I whispered.

She let go and looked me in the eyes. "Why would we hate you?" She asked cautiously, before gasping and taking a step back shaking her head.

"No!" Edward growled and looked in the eyes of my coven…

"What?" Molly demanded.

"Malls, they drink animal blood…" Luke said.

Just then all the Cullen's gasped. "Bella!" Rosalie hissed. "I knew you were a traitor…human blood, you're disgusting."

I looked up at her angrily…greet I don't like it when I'm angry, it kind of causes my shape-shifting power to falter…my eyes became their real color…red.

**XXX**

**A/N: OOOOOOHHHH Bella's not a vegetarian!!! OMG!! Sorry for not updating I've been reading stories on this one site it's exactly like fanfiction, it was done by the same people/person, but it's not fanfiction it's REAL stories like the person's plot, it's (don't copy and paste I put spaces so this STAYS on the website):**

**www. **

**Fictionpress**

**. -- (period)**

**Com**

**AWESOME SITE GO TO IT LOL BYE!! THANKS FOR READING!!**

.


End file.
